


〈數碼和太〉勇気を翼にして

by choosemoon



Category: BL - Fandom, Digimon Adventure, 和太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon
Summary: 兩個世界的太一因故來到彼此世界。在這裡，他和大和的關係似乎不是夥伴關係這麼單純。然而面對不同的大和，他該如何解決自己的感情問題，重新回到自己的世界。另一個太一面臨到分別的無助，在原先的世界，還能以戰鬥夥伴維持兩人的連繫，如今連這份關係都消失了，那麼無處安置的感情該怎麼釋懷？重新瞭解對方，並且再次回到大和身邊成了他該面對的事情。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *哨兵嚮導穿越  
> *私設有  
> *還沒想到結局(咦  
> *標題真的沒梗了(喂

－A Side－

一如既往的日子。

上課、打工，時不時應付突然出現在東京的數碼獸。

太一在幾乎無人的馬路奔走，身體隱約傳來的疲乏燥熱讓他感到體力難以負荷，然而暴龍獸正在前頭和古加獸扭打，他必須趕過去。

「暴龍獸！」他跑上天橋，暴龍獸被古加獸的頭角抵在地上動彈不得，聲聲怒吼刺激耳膜，還在思忖該怎麼解決，一道金色光芒刺向古加獸。

天使獸側身飛過天空，天女獸拉著弓，準備展開第二波攻擊。

「哥！」光的聲音從耳機傳來，意識到有援助的古加獸，吼叫著向上飛起，礙於風阻以及快速移動，天女獸的弓箭僅能擦過影響飛行。

「把古加獸引導到港灣，座標設定好了，就差連結數碼寶貝世界！」

接收到光子郎的消息，天使獸和天女獸尾隨古加獸，時不時發動攻擊，暴龍獸則是在陸地趁古加獸偏離方向時，使用火焰阻撓。

所幸離港灣的距離不遠，沒一會工夫，古加獸已被逼到港口，就在兩大天使包圍住，太一等人趁機確認大門開啟時機，古加獸突然往海灣衝去。

海面某處激起不明漩渦。

「等等、那是數碼世界大門嘛？」

眼看古加獸陷入漩渦之中，站在港邊不遠處的孩子們對僅剩觸角的畫面鬆了口氣。處在備戰狀態的數碼獸們退回岸邊時，漩渦的水流突然加速，變得異常湍急，浪花幾乎快高過一層樓。

「…那不…是…大門、座標…有不明……千萬──」

光子郎的聲音混著雜訊，古加獸的模樣逐漸數據化，扭曲的空間竄出無數觸手，太一大喊暴龍獸，暴龍獸以最快的反應速度，對著遠方連續發出火焰，險些被觸手波及的天使獸和天女獸，得以退回岸邊。

「那到底……」

彷彿電腦中毒般，程序碼全數匯聚在不明漩渦，等到野獸般的怒吼響徹港灣，完整成形的數碼獸出現在海面上。

「是墨魚獸！」

「似乎是，卻又不大像……」

武向後退了幾步，光微皺眉，似乎想起達高獸所在的黑暗之海，不同於一般數碼獸的氛圍，令對數碼世界格外敏感的兩人感到不妙。

「太一。」暴龍獸看著在海中央揮舞觸腳，隨時都有可能往港灣前進的墨魚獸。

「總之，不能讓牠靠近港口。」耳機另一端依舊聽不清聲音，太一僅能當機立斷，在確定大門開啟前，必須盡量拖延時間。

「我知道了。」收到指令，暴龍獸站穩姿態，準備發動攻擊時，墨魚獸開始行動，觸手不停大力拍打海面，巨大浪花隨著牠的前進，一同撲向港灣。與此同時，暴龍獸的火焰攻擊礙於水花，使得傷害下降，完全無法令墨魚獸停下速度。

「不行、必須要想辦法壓制住他的行動──」

天使獸擋在前方，不停轉動的長棍試圖接下攻擊他的觸手，即便天女獸用弓箭輔助，仍無法完全擊破，腰側猛地受到撞擊，天使獸倒向海面。

武大喊著，隨後無數隻不同顏色的小魚不停拍打墨魚獸，行動瞬間減緩。

「大家！」不遠處，工作服還沒換下的丈努力尋找走下堤岸的階梯。

已躍入海中的哥瑪獸因神聖計畫而進化成海獅獸。

「我、我一下班，就接到光子郎的電話，他說他連絡不上你們。」

所幸有深諳水性的海獅獸幫忙，終於讓墨魚獸受到箝制，其它數碼獸得以喘息，重振旗鼓。

「似乎和墨魚獸有關係。」訊號中斷只有他們三人，就表示影響的要素就在附近。武對著墨魚獸一直想往前衝的狀態感到疑惑。

面對不停受到攻擊和挑釁的墨魚獸，並沒有想反擊，只是不停往前衝，難不成是想上岸邊搞破壞？

還沒釐清狀況，墨魚獸七手八腳得趁亂對海獅獸展開招數攻擊，僅是退了幾步的海獅獸，隨即發射魚雷，但墨魚獸完全忽視炸彈帶來的衝擊，牠的觸手彷彿想抓住什麼似的，尖銳的吼叫在海灣環繞。

天使獸和天女獸趁著牠搖晃不穩時，使用聯手合擊，將其困在海上。

所有人對此膠著不定的狀況感到無助，太一試圖連絡上光子郎，話筒另一端永遠顯示訊號不足，就在所有數碼獸幾乎快用盡力氣，不停掙扎的墨魚獸四周出現不明黑色濃霧，為了不被不明現象波及，離牠最近的海獅獸和天使、天女獸，趕緊退出濃霧籠罩範圍。

「那個，到底是什麼……」

從未發生的狀況讓孩子們措手不及，直到理應在無線耳機另一端的光子郎，對著他們大喊。

「網路空間發生異變了！」光子郎跳下大和的重機，他捧著筆記型電腦，上頭顯示數碼世界大門遭到不明干擾源，完全無法連線。

「那眼前的墨魚獸──」

「我不知道牠是怎麼出現的，但在消除干擾源之前，我們只能盡力阻止牠。」

解決方法終於露出些許曙光，太一握拳，重新面對散開的濃霧中，已經進化的海魔獸。

「總之，只要爭取時間，讓光子郎打開大門就行了吧。」

「麻煩你了，太一。」

語畢，發亮的神聖計畫讓暴龍獸超進化成機械暴龍獸。與之挺身站出的，是同樣超進化的獸人加魯魯。

率先衝向前的獸人加魯魯閃過海魔獸的爪子，牠躍步向上，尖刺的凱薩銳爪不偏不倚擊中，在身體隨著地心引力落入海中時，機械暴龍獸隨之攻擊，重心不穩的海魔獸隨之倒下。

就在眾人對此感到振奮時，獸人加魯魯卻被拉入水中，不稍半刻，牠被當武器拋向機械暴龍獸。

兩隻數碼獸狼狽的倒在一塊，海魔獸卻沒有更進一步的攻擊，身下捲起的海浪越來越大。

完全摸不著邊的攻擊模式令孩子們不解，卻又不能停下思考，為了防止傷害造成，一旁的數碼獸不停對牠攻擊，海魔獸激起水浪擋下大部分的傷害，一旁躁動不停往岸邊伸的觸手，彷彿要將岸上的東西給扯入海裡。

終於摸清動向的武大喊。

「小心！海魔獸的目的是岸上的人！」

話音剛落，觸手伸向離岸邊最近的光，太一還來不及踏出一步，立刻擋在光面前的天女獸受到直接攻擊，爪子上的劇毒迫使進化解除，光也因衝擊被彈到後方。

「光！」想衝向前的太一被激起的浪花困住，他往後退了好幾步，才沒被海水捲入。

其他數碼獸察覺海魔獸的動機，開始以不間斷的攻擊阻止並保護孩子，在膠著狀態下，埋首於電腦的光子郎終於抬頭。

「解除了！數碼大門再過60秒就能打開！」

再爭取一些時間。得到消息的孩子和數碼獸，立刻展開攻勢。

海平面開始浮現圓形的光芒，開始數據化的海魔獸彷彿不能接受般，瘋狂的尖叫引來陣陣海浪。

一切發展都和往常一樣，只要等候倒數結束。

光子郎盯著螢幕不停倒數計時的畫面，在剩下最後十秒時，數字漸漸模糊，就像被格式化似的，海魔獸底下的光圈也開始出現雜訊。

還沒來得及反應究竟怎麼了，在海中被困住的海魔獸趁空伸出觸手，與之最近的太一連驚呼的時間都沒有，就被拖進海裡。

「太一！」眾人呼喊，最為激動的機械暴龍獸甚至拋出機械爪，想扯斷海魔獸的手。

然而數據化卻在此刻加速進行，明明秒數沒有繼續倒數，但海魔獸竟越來越模糊。

機械暴龍獸的爪子完全撲空。

風平浪靜的海平面讓所有人啞然。

太一不見了！

\---

「太一！」熟悉的聲音迴響在耳際。

他想應聲，無奈四肢卻使不上力，燥熱的身體意外讓五感放大，源源不絕的雜音衝擊大腦，太一掙扎的呻吟，然而雜音像是將他腐蝕似的，連帶要把思緒給吞噬。

隨後，難耐的身體被強而有力的臂膀壓住，強烈卻不刺鼻的薄荷味湧入鼻腔，刺痛的大腦彷彿有什麼東西灌入，原先燥動於耳膜的聲響像是被按下靜音，消失無息。

莫名的安定感終於讓太一找回思考能力。

他定睛一看，壓在他身上的是石田大和。

「你……」口乾舌燥讓太一難以發聲，終於舒緩的身體想擺脫大和的箝制，卻在下一秒被吻住，連帶甘甜的水一同湧入喉嚨。

──這是什麼不正常的給水方式？

雖然喉嚨確實感到舒暢，但被摯友用這樣的方法羞辱，太一簡直不能接受。

「石田大和給我放手！」

長達數秒的舌吻讓他覺得羞憤，他掙扎著想起身，然而渾身燥熱的無力感根本起不了作用，下一刻，大和更加過分的行為令他險些破口大罵。

大和居然將手探入股間。

「不、你不能──」手指探入的瞬間，抵在胸口的手卻使不上力，不能否認，他的身體竟然感受到解放。

彷彿期待這一刻很久似的。

空氣中瀰漫的薄荷味越來越濃，在大和的挑逗下，太一發現他不爭氣的宣洩了。

「…哈啊……」癱軟的躺在床上，他幾乎快數不清自己到底釋放幾次，看著大和不在乎的含住自己，甚至替他手淫，過大的衝擊讓他將臉埋進枕頭。

許久，當他被大和翻身得以好好呼吸時，他看見一盆水飄在空中，激情過後，大和替他擦洗身體。

動作流暢到非常自然，好像他們不止於一次。

逐漸放鬆的身體讓思緒渙散，在完全進入睡眠前，他聽見大和對著空氣說。

「去找光子郎來。」

tbc

安安大家好。  
本來想寫ABO，後來想想哨兵嚮導比較適合  
就這麼義無反顧的寫了沒寫過的題材

內容相當簡單，反正就是兩個世界的太一對調了，  
如何回歸和找到真實情感成了太一和大和的感情議題。  
但因為結局還沒想到，所以會緩慢進行。

感謝看到這哩，以及評論和愛心的各位~ 

不負責任片段預告

-A Side-

為了讓太一能自然運用哨兵能力，大和以之前受傷為由，替他請了一個月的長假，並開始緊鑼密鼓的訓練。

即便本來就有在運動的太一，面對哨兵非常人的體能訓練，也難以承受。往往訓練才進行一半，便求饒喊停。

「大和，你能不能稍緩一些。」

看見太一倒在一旁喘息，空於心不忍。

「他從未受過正階哨兵訓練，你這麼做，無疑是在傷害他的身體。」

「若是不加快腳步，事情的發展會更加嚴重。」

「我明白，但也不能……」大和堅決的表情，讓空不免嘆息。

「重點是，如何在塔還沒發現之前，讓真的太一回來。」看著太一對憑空飄過去的水瓶嚇得往後退，大和沒發現自己嘴角輕微上揚。  
「對於亞古獸的位置，光子郎有眉目了嗎？」

「不行，連你都進不去太一的精神圖景了，更何況是我們。」

確認遠方的人開始補充水分，大和讓加布獸回到自己身邊。

「但是，只要亞古獸還沒消失，就表示太一還存在，這件事是肯定的。」

她看著大和重新回到太一身邊，對方簡直像是看鬼的眼神往後退了幾步。

「還來？我今天真的不行了……」確定距離隔了十步遠，太一喘道。「再這樣下去，我會先累死在這裡！」

「比起累死，不能使用能力的你，才更加危險。」

「我說你……到底在堅持什麼？我要是不能當哨兵，大不了你換一個──」

「在太一回來前，我不會讓這具身體出任何事。」

太一瞠目結舌看著面無表情的大和，一股莫名怒火油然而生。

不管哪個地方，大和這種令人生氣的態度依然惹人厭！

-B Side-

雖然在這個世界不需要體能，但習慣訓練的太一，知道這世界的他善於運動，便開始在空閒之餘，學習踢球。

稱不上有趣，至少不讓他感到無聊。

在這段日子裡，他也稍微了解到每個人的狀況。

比如，這個世界存在數碼獸，與他所知的精神嚮導不一樣。他們會一同參與戰鬥，卻沒有任何能力。

以及，石田大和與武之內空正在交往。

過去最親密的關係，卻是如此遙遠的存在，讓太一不大適應。

想起第一次來到這裡，以為身體發熱是信息素失調，還抱著對方求他幫忙，他就想挖洞給自己跳。

思緒被一瓶礦泉水給打斷，他抬頭看著沒什麼表情的大和，順手接過，說了句道謝。

「我想知道另一個世界的事情。」

「什麼？」自從知道大和與空的關係，加上自己並非這世界的太一，他和大和幾乎很少說話。他看著大和認真的表情。「你對我並不感興趣吧。」

對於太一直白的詢問，大和也不惱火，反而坦率回答。

「我需要那個世界的情報，才知道如何讓那傢伙回來。」

夥伴關係嗎。聽著理應讓自己火大的言語，太一卻毫無波瀾。

不管是哪個世界的大和，他們之間的關係果然不曾變過。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哨兵嚮導穿越  
> *私設有

－B Side－

手機螢幕不停顯示新訊息，光點了幾則，回覆著：剛吃完藥，已經睡著了。亞古獸陪在旁邊，應該沒事。

今日傍晚，港灣發生攻擊事件，太一因此被波及，捲入海中。所幸海獅獸讓魚群幫忙尋找，不到幾分鐘，僅被水嗆到的太一立刻被救回岸邊。

與此同時，他們才發現，太一本來就在發低燒，吹了半天海風，又被拖下海，等到醫院檢查，已燒成高溫。

光站在太一房門前，若有所思。

「光…」一旁的迪路獸輕聲道。「怎麼了嗎？」

她抱起已經恢復體力的迪路獸，今天經歷的一切讓她心有餘悸。當迪路獸倒在她面前、太一又被攻擊，她覺得胸口像是被撕裂般，她無法想像失去他們的世界。

然而，她更自責的是，居然沒有注意到太一的狀況。自從他讀大學，獨自在外居住，兩人相處的時間減少，有時候打電話給太一，得到的也是幾句關心，通話結束前，總是說有空會回家一趟。

「迪路獸……」

「光，沒事的。」

聽著迪路獸的安慰，她搖搖頭，沒多說什麼。雖然只是一瞬間有這樣的想法，但她居然覺得哥哥離她越來越遠了。

抱著忐忑的心情，她回到自己的房間。

\---

太一清醒時，亞古獸站在房間角落看著他。

一人一獸對視一段時間，然後牠聽見太一對牠說，我想喝水。亞古獸愣了會，沒多想便去廚房裝水。

在牠捧著杯子走到客廳時，牠聽見玄關的門關上的聲音。

而太一的房間門是開著的，房內空無一人。

清晨，街道一如往常，除了通勤的人潮，也有早起運動的人。

太一看似漫無目的的走在街上，然而淺咖啡色的眼眸不停觀察四周。

這是他看過的街景、生活的城市。身影穿過巷弄，他憑著記憶拐了幾個彎，映入眼簾的是一棟商業大樓。

魚貫而入的上班族，有幾個對穿著休閒，明顯是學生的他多看了幾眼。

他壓住胸口的疑惑，昨日五感的退化，還可以告訴自己是因為高燒而受影響，但是今天他卻什麼都感應不了，也聞不到任何人的『氣息』。

會是前一天的戰鬥受到影響嗎？不願相信自己喪失哨兵的能力，太一想，只要回到塔，就能得到答案。

站在熙攘的人潮中，無關他是否在思考，靈敏的聽覺也能讓他瞬間做出反應，但此刻他卻與路上快走的人群碰撞，踉蹌的退到路邊。

更令他心慌的是，他無法呼喊精神世界中的亞古獸。

──這裡到底是哪裡？

他不知道自己該往哪裡去，從十一歲開始就被帶去塔接受哨兵培訓，在成為守衛隊後，遵循塔給的指令已成習慣。

停在橫跨馬路的天橋上，他望向一望無際的天空，另一端，沒有相連在一起的數碼空間。他試圖再次感應自己的精神嚮導，卻沒有任何回應。

「奇怪，怎麼突然沒訊號……」

行經天橋的人停在他身側，對著自己的手機喃喃自語。

一句極為普通的抱怨，幾乎能讓他馬上就忘記的訊息，卻影響了網絡的連結，本該平淡無奇的藍色天空，出現一團雜訊。

當大腦還停留在路人的言語時，響徹天空的吼叫引來街道一陣混亂。

太一幾乎不敢置信的看著突然出現在路中央的巨龍獸。

失序的巨龍獸邁開步伐，腳掌踩過路邊停靠的汽車，機械的爆炸使得路燈倒地，粗壯的尾巴在揮動時，甚至讓行道樹截斷倒塌。

同樣在橋上的人們看著這畫面，尖叫的往反方向跑。

快速運轉的大腦告訴他，前方危險，不能靠近。在塔沒有給予任何情報的狀態下，貿然行動只會造成資源虧損，即便一般行人受到傷害，也必須以此為重。

太一盯了好一會，表情像是下定決心，邁開步伐往巨龍獸跑去。

爆炸的煙硝使空氣變得混濁，在確認行經的地方沒有任何人後，他才繼續往前。

不規則的破壞方式，就像突然被扔在陌生環境，而受到驚嚇的孩子般，太一發現，這世界的數碼獸和他的世界不一樣，沒有核心，而是一種生物。

跨過被踩裂而凸起的水泥塊，在離巨龍獸不遠處，兩個小孩躲在建築物後方，怕得不敢動。

趁著巨龍獸背對大樓，太一緩慢靠近，並對小孩比了噤聲的手勢，承諾要帶他們到安全地方，他一邊觀察牠的動向，一邊帶他們往另一側街道的方向走。

聲聲吼叫，嚇得小孩不停顫抖，巨龍獸一腳踏上人行道，聳立在前的交通號誌被連根拔起，牠盯著大樓玻璃窗反射的影子，彷彿看見另一頭憤怒的猛獸，防禦本能的將交通號誌往外丟。

玻璃碎片和大樓水泥塊因地心引力落至地面，突來的震動讓其中一名小孩跌倒，劇烈疼痛使他不自覺哭喊出聲。

一旁年齡較大的孩子本想衝向前，然而這一聲響，卻讓巨龍獸停下腳步，這下完全無法回頭帶著兩個小孩跑。

「你先到前面躲著，我馬上帶弟弟過去！」

被聲音吸引的巨龍獸開始大面積破壞建築物，太一帶著弟弟想往前跑，然而不停掉落的石塊卻堵住路口。

「大哥哥，上面──」

眼看水泥就要打在身上，太一下意識護著小孩，本該落在背上的疼痛卻被一股熱氣取代，碎裂的砂石灑在身上。

「快離開那裡！」

火焰擊落從高處下墜的水泥，好不容易離開倒榻的大樓，他們狼狽的躲往尚未被破壞的街道。

「沒事吧？」

「嗯，幸虧有你。」

太一看著實體化的亞古獸，明明是熟悉的存在，卻覺得陌生。

「總之，要先把巨龍獸引開。」

「好。」

一人一獸達成共識，為了不讓小孩受到波及，太一和亞古獸刻意繞到巨龍獸身後攻擊，往另一側跑去，被觸怒的野獸發瘋似的追趕。

「嗚哇──」趁亂用幾顆火球讓牠速度變慢幾秒，亞古獸看著一起跑的太一。「接、接下來要做什麼！」

「還沒想到！」聞言，亞古獸哀嚎幾聲當作抗議，藉由高樓死角多以及身形小，他們拐彎躲在巷弄。

追丟目標的巨龍獸在十字路口打轉，從亞古獸口中得知數碼獸出現的原由，以及有被選召的孩子的存在，估算再過十分鐘，光子郎已經準備連上大門，等候孩子們聯手。

「還能再跑嗎？」

「當然。」

「往南方，那裡有河堤，能將損傷降低。」

確認好計畫，一人一獸一同跳到巨龍獸面前，亞古獸接連噴射小型火焰，太一拿著碎石攻擊。意識到腳下的障礙物，巨龍獸仰天咆嘯，在向前跨步準備迎擊時，目標卻往南方逃走，使牠滿腔怒火無處宣洩，腳掌重重踩在地上，龜裂的石塊四處飛起，幾乎快讓太一站不穩。

「小型火焰！」

迎面而來的石塊被火焰擊碎，太一抓起地上的鐵棍，扔向巨龍獸，被擊中的瞬間讓腳步偏離，亞古獸趁機逃開。

這樣耗下去不是辦法。論體力，他現在只是個普通人，亞古獸是成長期，身型較大的巨龍獸絕對佔上風。

頻繁且細碎的攻擊，外加怎樣都抓不到人的焦躁感讓巨龍獸活像踩螞蟻般，不停踱步，想一腳踩在四處閃躲的亞古獸上。藉由身形小的優勢，亞古獸利用車子和高樓，閃過幾次攻擊。

「亞古獸，別往後跳──」

呼喊聲晚了一步，亞古獸才剛踩上路邊的車頂，巨龍獸前腳踏在引擎蓋上，牠隨即順著引力被甩到半空中，巨龍獸趁勢轉動身體，亞古獸被撞到地上，強力的衝擊使得牠無法動彈。

僅僅只有幾秒鐘的時間，太一奔向前，想趕在巨龍獸壓死亞古獸前，將牠帶離，然而手在剛抓住亞古獸，巨大的陰影早覆蓋在上方。

半暈半醒的亞古獸想推開太一，下一刻，一陣風劃過，牠瞪著眼，看著巨龍獸的腳撲空。

隨後，接連幾個招式打得巨龍獸幾乎站不住腳。

「座標定位好了，天使獸！」

「天女獸──」

接收到通知的數碼獸拉開弓箭，雙雙將巨龍獸固定在地板上，耳機裡傳來倒數，隨後一陣光將巨龍獸包圍住，太一坐在地上，聽著數碼獸的吼叫聲逐漸消失。

「沒事吧？」

危機解除後，加魯魯獸退化為加布獸，牠看著傷痕累累的亞古獸，牠只是笑了笑，回頭想關心太一，對方卻被大和拉住衣襟。

「你在幹什麼！為什麼不讓亞古獸進化！」

「大和，你冷靜點！」

隨之趕來的空喊道，其它被選召的孩子則是緊張的站在一旁。

「我……」

半晌，幾乎快揮出拳頭的大和終於聽見聲音。

「我沒辦法讓牠進化。」

簡直像句玩笑的回答讓大和更加生氣，就在手抬起的瞬間，亞古獸抓住他的腳。

「大和，是真的。我感受不到太一神聖計劃的力量。」

\---

－A Side－

純白的牆壁、單調的擺設，整個空間除了床和簡易桌椅、櫃子，沒有其它物品。

太一醒來時，還以為他在做夢，然而手掌傳來的布料觸感卻是如此真實，在門開啟前，他聽見腳步聲停留在門口。

「嗨，太一，幸好你醒了──」似乎不意外門一打開，就對上太一的視線，他習慣似的走到床邊，不停按著手上的電子儀器。  
「這次突然被誘發結合熱的確很讓人擔心，但好險大和及時趕到，不過預防萬一，還是做個檢查比較好。」

「呃，丈？」結合熱？檢查？

太多問題混雜在一起，太一想提問卻無從問起。似乎是將太一的疑惑當成與嚮導分離的緊張感，丈補充道。

「大和晚點就回來了，剛剛他似乎在和光子郎討論什麼。」

仍然無法進入狀況的太一沉默不語，對於突然放大的感官感到強烈不適，他聽見門外熙攘的人潮，看得見對面櫃子上書背的字，他嘟噥了句房內噴了什麼味道時，丈一臉不解的回答。

「空調是正常的唷，放心這裡不會有信息素以外的味道的。」

太一正想開口問些什麼，門口停駐的腳步聲令他禁聲，丈隨著目光卻沒看到人，隔了幾秒，房門外出現的人，印證的太一的反應。

身穿白色長袍的光子郎禮貌的向他們打招呼，和丈確認太一身體狀況，沒有多加贅言，直接表明來訪的原因。

「我希望太一幫我蒐集數據。」

「數據？」

「這次的數碼獸偵測不到核心，似乎是新品種，如果能在虛擬對戰中看出端倪，說不定能有其他應對方法。」

太一記下幾個沒聽過的詞彙，由於模擬器還需要做微調才能測試，光子郎和他訂下早上的時間。

兩人離開房間，他開始在房間裡的抽屜、櫃子翻找，如果說這是數碼寶貝世界，沒道理看不到亞古獸。然而，丈和光子郎的反應，彷彿生活在這裡是件很正常的事。

尋找的時間沒有很長，這個房間的主人似乎沒有多餘的東西，他只看到幾張像是檢驗報告的資料。姓名欄上寫著和他一模一樣的名字，就連長相也完全一樣。

『哨兵，八神太一。所屬級別，A。』

看著與自己世界無異的體檢表，只差在上頭奇怪的名詞，以及令他完全無法理解的欄位上，寫著另一個熟識的名字。

『配合嚮導，石田大和。』

這是什麼意思？

還沒來得及思考，門再度開啟，太一坐在床沿，像是剛起身似的，被翻動的抽屜早已關上。

他和門口端著食物的石田大和對上眼，隨後不大自然的撇開視線。昏迷前的畫面太過衝擊，在釐清大和為什麼要這麼對他前，他似乎得好好搞清楚這是什麼地方。

「我聽說了，光子郎讓你幫忙。」

「啊……嗯。」

空氣中薄荷的味道又加重些，他想問大和是否噴了香水，這對他來說似乎太過刺鼻。

「大和，你……」

「怎麼了？」

聲音梗在喉嚨，太一想吶喊些什麼，卻覺得薄荷味像是種毒物，一點一滴進入體內，甚至大腦。耳膜聽見大和關切的話語，眼裡映照大和因為他的沉默，伸出手想觸碰他──

你要做什麼？

一瞬間，似乎有什麼想進入腦內的恐懼感讓太一推開大和。

空氣間多了劍拔弩張的氛圍，摻入其中的橘橙味與薄荷味分隔開來，太一看著因此退了兩步的大和，稍微平復的心情意識到自己莫名的行為，但又無法理解他們之間的壓迫感從何而來。

「你好好休息，記得吃點東西。」大和沒有靠近他，也沒有過問剛才的事情，僅留下這幾句。

聽見腳步聲完全遠離房間，太一整個人虛脫在床上，空氣中揮之不去的薄荷味已不如先前刺激，反而像是安撫般，緊繃的神經逐漸放鬆。

翌日，光子郎簡短說明要蒐集的數據以及該怎麼使用模擬器。

「雖然是虛擬的，但會透過腦波將數據實體化，身體不會受傷，可還是要小心唷。」

簡而言之，聽起來就是VR模擬，然後他要像打電動一樣把數碼獸打倒吧？

然而太一在物體完全實體化，就發現自己似乎想得太簡單。他站在模擬場的正中央，遠處，深藍色的機械暴龍獸對著他咆嘯。

巨大聲響引來耳鳴，還沒來得及反應，雙腳在看見機械暴龍獸俯衝過來時，立刻跑到另一側，機械暴龍獸滑行產生的能量，震碎地板，細碎的石頭打在身上，太一下意識護住頭，睜開眼發現手上沒有任何傷口，卻能感受到痛覺。

藉由腦波傳達被攻擊的狀況？

由於耳朵無法適應過大的聲響，太一放棄使用聽覺，他運用視覺神經，勉強在機械暴龍獸攻擊前閃開。然而隨著攻擊次數越多，場地被破壞的崎嶇不平，增添太一行動上的不方便。

不行，不能光逃跑。

心裡一股聲音喊著，身體卻跟不上思考的節奏，他狼狽跌在一旁，機械暴龍獸的爪子卡在距離不到十公分的石塊中。

必須要反擊、不然，真的會死──

可是，沒有亞古獸，我該怎麼反擊？

他盯著被拔出來的爪子，重新回到機械暴龍獸身上，牠吼叫著跨出一步，俯身想衝過來撕咬，然而全身上下傳來的痠痛感卻讓他站不起身，在掙扎著要移動時，身體像是被什麼拉住般，拋到另一處，他看見機械暴龍獸狠狠撞向岩石堆。

──不要看動作，要注意控制牠的來源！

太一下意識摀住耳朵，他記得光子郎說過，在進入模擬後，會完全感應不到房間外的聲音。但這聲音卻深刻在腦內迴響。

狩獵失敗的機械暴龍獸憤怒的爬起身，雖然無法釐清狀況，太一決定順從聲音行動，藉由視覺神經，他發現牠的腳踝有結晶鑲在上頭，甚至發出光芒。

──左邊！

太一立刻跑向左方，機械爪的攻擊撲空。與此同時，他的視線沒有離開過結晶體，經過幾次閃躲，他發現每當結晶體一發光，機械暴龍獸就會開始攻擊。

「只要毀掉那個就可以了吧。」

確認好目標，甚至習慣腦內突然出現的聲音，分外靈活的身體在閃避時，不忘測量能將石塊丟向結晶體的距離。在無數次的破壞下，結晶體產生數道裂痕，機械暴龍獸的攻擊也隨之減弱。

只要再一次。

算準距離和時機，太一正準備衝向前，機械暴龍獸卻突然拉開距離，牠甩動尾巴揮向太一，他踉蹌的往後退了幾步，四周逐漸升溫的熱能讓太一拉起不好的警報。

他震驚的看著機械暴龍獸在胸前凝聚能量。

完了！

過長的距離讓太一根本無法攻擊，在能量逐漸釋放前，身體像是被什麼包覆，一抹藍色光芒閃過眼底，他聽見四周的聲音被抽離，機械式的女聲在房間恢復原狀時響起。

「系統強制關閉。」

TBC

\---

每次寫戰鬥戲碼我都在想為什麼我要為難自己(欸  
其實原世界的大和戲分很少我很難過(等等)  
雖然兩個太一會到彼此的世界，原因有點狗血  
但歡迎大家討論劇情，說不定我會因此得到啟發(不要偷懶不想劇本)

最後，感謝看到這裡以及有留言按愛心的各位~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *哨兵嚮導穿越  
> *私設有

－Side A－

光子郎摘下護目鏡，看著若有所思的大和。

這場模擬測試，打從一開始就是大和的主意。理由是他感受不到八神太一的精神體。

光子郎起初並不贊同，因為哨兵與嚮導若是喪失精神體，會失去意識，即便還有生命跡象，但形同死亡，然而此刻的太一生龍活虎，毫無異狀。

「不，亞古獸沒有不見，但我找不到他。」

「啊？」光子郎無法想像在學院成績中，名列前茅的大和會說出這種毫無邏輯的話。

哨兵和嚮導從S到D，分為五個等級，太一和大和都是A級，由於嚮導人力缺乏，A級嚮導被當S級對待，在任務中，協助多名哨兵是常有的事。一名A級嚮導感應不到精神體，根本不可能發生。

「我希望只是錯覺，但連加布獸也找不到亞古獸。」

「大和……」

光子郎雖然是技術人員，但卻從大和言語中，讀出他不願意說出口的猜測。

『退化』。最常出現在年齡漸長的哨兵身上，然而隨著人才驟減，過度消耗能力的哨兵也有可能突然失去哨兵能力。其中最為明顯的症狀便是精神體能力弱化。

剛才的模擬戰鬥中，光子郎配戴的護目鏡能偵測精神體的狀況，但卻沒有看到亞古獸的數據，他甚至不敢相信太一的戰鬥能力居然下滑這麼多。然而在最後十幾分鐘，在沒有使用精神體的狀態下，迅速且靈活的反應卻又像是他認識的太一。

電子儀器標示太一和機械暴龍獸的虛擬生命值，這座模擬場是為了培訓新人哨兵所搭建的，即便戰鬥失敗，哨兵也不會有任何損傷。

只是會被刺激性較高的電流嚇到而已。

即便如此，光子郎卻在最後一個攻擊中，看見擋在太一面前的加魯魯獸，這也是他按下中止鈕的原因。

「……我沒有看到亞古獸，但是最後的戰鬥反應，和過往太一與亞古獸的戰鬥數據，是相同的。」

成串的程式碼陳列在眼前，底下的報告顯示哨兵能力為A級，可是為什麼剛才的戰鬥之中，太一沒讓亞古獸一起行動？

大和看著站在場中央的太一，陪在他身側的加布獸試圖引起太一的注意，但太一卻沒有任何反應，就像看不見似的。

「光子郎，幫我打開訓練室的鎖。」

\---

戰鬥突然結束，讓太一反應不及，上升的腎上腺素止不住似的，即便這個空間完全沒有任何聲音，空調也沒有令他不舒服的味道，然而耳邊響起的呼吸聲、心跳聲，不斷刺激大腦。

攻擊、戰鬥、攻擊、戰鬥……要活下來……

──太一！

是誰？

太一睜開眼，發現自己站在一片虛無寬廣的空間，呼喊的聲音恍若錯覺，前幾分鐘還在耳邊迴響的雜音漸漸消失。

「這裡…是哪裡……」想起前一刻，他還在訓練室裡，和機械暴龍獸對戰。在戰鬥中，不停在腦中放大的感官就像石頭，沈甸甸的壓在胸口，令他喘不過氣。

可是現在，那些聲音、刺痛的疼，都不見了。

他望向無盡的空間深處，往前踏了幾步。

──不行，不可以往那裡走！

啊…又是這個聲音……

太一停下腳步，試圖釐清聲音的主人是誰，然而只要一思考，大腦就像被電流擊中般，痛到他難以忍受。

「嗚啊……」他抱著頭，殘存的意識不停在腦裡迴響同樣的話語。

必須回去，我該回去的地方……

生活的都市，就讀的大學，打工的商店，與朋友嬉笑，和夥伴們一起戰鬥，該是熟悉的場景卻喊不出名字，一瞬間，所有畫面像是按下刪除鍵，一張張消失在眼前。

我要回去哪裡？

絢彩的世界被潑上一層墨，冰冷的空氣將所有感官包覆，空間隨著前進的腳步，一點一點化為黑暗。

「八神太一！」

這次，是誰在叫我？

耳邊傳來清晰的聲音，淡淡的薄荷香瀰漫在四周，身體猛被往後拉，一回頭，一隻藍色的狼咬著他的衣襬。

太一愣了一會，嘴巴一張一合卻喊不出來。

藍色的狼往反方向晃了幾下頭，見太一沒什麼反應，在他的背推了推。

是要我跟著牠……嗎？

薄荷香氣讓大腦恢復思考能力，黯淡的空間多了幾道光彩，太一尾隨好一段時間，在離開虛無的空間時，強烈的白光讓他不得不閉上眼睛。

再次睜眼，他看見訓練室純白的牆壁。

以及，抱著他的石田大和。

「你是笨蛋嗎！」

「哈？」為什麼我要被抱著罵？

「從沒聽過哪個A級哨兵會在戰鬥後陷入神游的！」

「我哪知道會這樣啊！」完全在狀況外還被指責，滿腹委屈的太一再也忍不住，同樣大聲的反擊。

「……你是不是該檢查腦子，這種事怎麼可能──」

大和的聲音突然收回，一直站在門口的光子郎嘆了口氣。

「我大概知道你想問什麼，但在檢查之前，你要先放開太一。」

光子郎一番話，終於讓太一想起自己還被大和抱著，他哇的一聲將人推開。

被推開的大和也不惱火，太一甚至無瑕去聽他和光子郎的對話。

當他醒來的瞬間，就能將大和推開，但不知道為什麼，大和身上的薄荷香，總能安撫大腦，讓所有被放大的聲音，刺痛的觸感回歸正常。

不想離開大和。

他不敢相信自己有這樣的念頭。

\---

創傷後壓力症候群。一個他們都不陌生的病症，僅是何時發生的問題而已。

在廣闊天空邊境，與某一空間相連，兩者分別為虛擬和實境，空間裡存在數據組成的數碼獸，牠們從不踏入人類生存的地方，人類也沒有想過要駕馭，彼此界線分明。

偶爾，當數碼獸不小心闖入，「塔」培訓的警備隊會將其驅趕回所屬的虛擬空間。

然而數據隨著文明越趨進步，開始產生『病變』，不知名的病毒會轉換成結晶，就像駭客般，改寫數據，讓數碼獸攻擊人類，不少哨兵和嚮導因而喪命。

為了應對此變化，哨兵和嚮導成了國家軍隊，除了和變異的數碼獸戰鬥，還得尋找病毒體的來源。

國家未來、人民安全、不間斷的戰爭，巨大壓力讓不少哨兵無法喘息，精神疾病成為哨兵第二大退役主因。

「目前評估是可能。」丈找來熟識的精神科醫生為太一做檢查，在交談中，面對該有反應的關鍵字，太一的反應相當平淡，像是沒經歷過似的。  
「『選擇性遺忘』，是初期會有的反應，但不至於連哨兵能力都忘了怎麼使用，感覺就像是換了個人……唔，我知道這結論很奇怪，你們不准用那種眼神看我！」

兩人無視在一旁碎唸的丈，光子郎從中抓住重點。

「丈說的沒錯，至今沒有聽過哪個哨兵有這樣的狀況……」他思忖一會，電腦畫面跳出此關鍵字找不到相關內容的頁面，讓他完全失去頭緒。

現在，只剩一個還能搜尋資料的地方。

「或許，可以去學院的資料庫看看。」

\---

人類和數碼獸共存於相連的兩個空間中，是從網絡開始發達後，兩個空間的連結越趨明顯。起初，對於陌生數碼體，人類僅是以程式碼出現不明數據，採修改的方式加以調整，但隨著數碼獸具體化，人類之中漸漸出現能感知數碼體的存在，並能將失控的數碼獸驅逐或是消滅。

然而能妥善運用能力的人類並不多，絕大部分會因承受不了而失去理智，為了幫助這些人，政府成立教育機構，在人們覺醒能力時，能提供協助且教育，體能和五感能力優越的被稱之為哨兵，精神力和情緒穩定者被稱之為嚮導。

曾幾何時，過去的教育機構因此成了軍事培訓地，哨兵過於強大的能力成了威脅，有國家以此發動戰爭，造成無數傷害，為此，各大強國聚集並訂下規定，哨兵和嚮導不歸國家所有，因而成立新的獨立機構──「塔」。

每個國家都有「塔」的存在，他們會在各地搜查擁有能力的人，將其帶至聖所的學院培訓，直到覺醒。

如果單靠字面說明而言，塔的確給他們這些能力者很大的益處。他們這些能力者對一般人來說，就和外頭的數碼獸一樣，尤其是哨兵，過大的破壞力令人膽怯。塔的存在使他們不再備受歧視。

然而大和對於塔，卻沒有半分好感。

接觸到這個世界，是因為一場意外。

數碼世界和人類世界相隔於一條虛擬的線，即便有數碼獸進入人類世界，警備隊會直接驅逐回數碼世界，對人類生活不會有任何影響。

那場意外卻深深烙印在大和記憶裡。

一隻巨大的鳥，毫無預警的出現在東京。

年僅七歲的他，正巧和媽媽以及弟弟一起出來購物。所有人驚恐地四處逃竄，媽媽抱著弟弟，卻抓不住被人潮推擠到另一側的他。

「大和、大和──」

呼喊聲漸漸聽不見，蹣跚的腳步撐不住身體，跌到一旁的巷弄裡。

他愣在原地，不遠處傳來建築物倒榻的巨響，尖叫聲此起彼落，閃光隨著野獸的怒吼，將堅硬的柏油路打出一到深深的裂痕，來不及逃的女人在他面前墜入洞坑。

瀕死的慘叫聲在耳邊迴盪，大和連叫都喊不出聲，心臟近乎被捏住似的疼，他害怕的想往後退，卻發現自己嚇到動彈不得。

「該死，居然還有小孩！」

隨著聲音，他看見一頭獅子飛快地將女人從洞裡撈起。

從未見過的生命體出現在他面前，一名男子站在獅子身旁。

「還能動嗎？小鬼。」

大和搖頭。他盯著散落在男人周圍，纏繞打結的絲線，與其連結的獅子顯得非常痛苦和無力。

是因為打結的關係嗎？

在男人抱起他時，大和嘗試伸手觸碰打結的地方，他想，幸好媽媽在編織毛衣的時候，他曾經在旁邊學習怎麼收拾捲成一團的線。

雖然無法全部解開，但每解開一個結，獅子的神情便漸漸放鬆。

「你──」充斥在腦內的雜訊越來越少，男子不敢相信自己懷裡的小孩。「在最後一刻發現你，算我走運吧。」

他聽見男子喃喃說道。至少不會死得很痛苦。

當時的他還不懂那句話的意思。

那天過後，他就被送入學院。離開時，媽媽躲在房內，弟弟止不住淚，只有爸爸站在門口，對著他說。

「一定要照顧好自己，不要勉強……」

時過至今。

不曾回家的大和，早已忘記家人的模樣。他打開抽屜，裡頭只收著一個綁著粉色緞帶的銀色哨子。

單音節一聲聲的響起。似乎想喚醒什麼，大和一次又一次的吹著哨子。

只有生存於此，才能真正明白，為何「塔」會被稱之「塔」。

\---

「啊，大和。」經過中庭休息區時，恰巧被丈喊住。

「今天，主管找我拿太一的檢查報告。」他將人拉到一旁，低聲道。「現在太一的狀況不適合讓高層知道，但是如果沒有個確切理由，可能會換人幫太一檢查……」

「你那裡能再擋一下嗎？管理處那剛把許可證發給我。」

「哎，這、這種事情……」

「我再給你消息，麻煩了。」

無視丈還想說的話，大和按下樓層按鍵，來到哨兵區。

昨天經歷一場模擬測試的太一，徹徹底底又被健康檢查一次。

丈略帶保留的說詞，是他暫時失憶。然而事實是，他壓根不是這裡的八神太一。這樣的話脫口而出，八成會被當神經病。於是他開始琢磨該怎麼離開這棟建築物時，門外有人的提示音響起。

一個令他難以應付的人站在那。

太一多猶豫了一秒，才打開門讓大和進來。

「這次又要做什麼測試了嗎？」

「還記得西島老師嗎。」

「咦？」太一愣了會，想起高中班導，這裡似乎和他的生活圈沒有太大差異，但卻無法明確回答記得。

細微的遲疑被大和看在眼裡，也許並不是全然失憶的可能性提高了一些。

「走吧。」

「去哪…嗚哇！」

話還沒說完，一件風衣外套迎面撲來，太一下意識接住，衣服上淡淡的薄荷味引起他注意。

這裡的大和喜歡薄荷味的洗劑？香水？

「現在的你，應該忘了怎麼打開屏障吧。」

「呃……屏障？」

「衣服穿著會比較好。」

有沒有解釋根本一樣好嗎。太一心裡叨唸，但還是乖乖套上外套。

至少他現在有機會外出了。

走出大樓的瞬間，撲打在臉上的風令他感到些微刺痛，然而僅是門打開時引起的風，居然會有痛覺？

太一微蹙眉，下意識拉著衣領，當呼吸到薄荷味時，身上的疼痛感意外地減緩。

完全無法將氣味和疼痛連結在一起，他甩甩腦裡一閃而逝的念頭，在跟著大和坐進計程車時，他聽見熟悉的街道名稱。

當車子移動，他的視線沒有離開過窗戶。映入眼簾的每一個畫面，都和他所處的城市無異。撇除他在那棟大樓所看到的設施，他都快懷疑自己仍然待在御台場，昨天的模擬測試只是一場夢。

移動的時間沒有很長，不到半小時，車子停在一間學校門口。本來寫著月島綜合高中的板子，更換為東京都立哨嚮專門學校。

「這裡是……」

「能力者的培訓中心，初覺醒者會被帶來這裡學習。」

三、四棟高於十層的大樓佇立眼前，完全和高中校園搭不上邊，太一跟在大和身後，獨立的教職員辦公室就像大學教授的研究室，半和室風格，長桌上鋪放書法器具，以及一張剛寫一半的宣紙。

「哦，真是好久不見了。」一打開門，西島老師正開心的吃著甜甜圈。「是來拿許可證的吧～」

「是的，剛好有件事想問問老師。」大和點頭致意，接過登入卡片。

「只要是我能回答的，都可以問唷。」

大和正要開口，門突然啪一聲被打開。

「西島老師，我來交報表了──咦？前輩？」

太一看著和本宮大輔一模一樣的男孩興奮地衝到他面前。身後西島喊著大輔時，他心想果真沒猜錯。

「大輔你來的剛好。」

「嗯？」

雖然不能完全確定太一是否真的得到創傷症候群，但丈提到若是能帶他去熟悉的地方繞繞，興許有些幫助。來學院的主要目的是調閱資料，可是將太一找來，也是想試試能不能幫他想起一些記憶。

「幫我陪太一逛逛學院吧，他說很久沒回來了。」

語畢，沒料想到的太一瞪大眼看著大和，後者還推了他一下，說等等忙完再去找你。

絲毫沒發現太一的遲疑，大輔遵照大和的話，拉著太一離開辦公室。

身後的門再次關上，腳步聲漸漸變小，西島放下咬到一半的甜甜圈，富饒深意的看著大和。

「是刻意支開？」

「不完全是，我沒想到大輔會出現。」明白西島發現剛才的並非實話，他坦承道。「這話題，不適合大輔。」

西島挑眉，示意大和繼續。

「聽說，老師以前曾經有精神嚮導。」他刻意停頓一會，雖然細微，仍是看見西島微蹙眉頭，又馬上鬆開。

「老師的精神嚮導，是怎麼消失的呢──」

TBC

已經變成月經文了。(欸)  
每次寫劇情都在懷疑人生，怎麼還沒談戀愛(不是)  
努力埋一些可以解的梗，希望春節能把另一邊太一也給寫一寫

雖然也趁春節看了咒術和Given...(等等)  
然後再次發現每次都會相中黑髮人物...(看著伏黑惠和富岡義勇)  
感謝看到此&點愛心評論的你~


End file.
